


Not Alone

by CatherineA



Series: After [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Lily Evans Potter Lives, and lily does NOT trust dumbledore, what if james's sacrifice saved lily and harry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineA/pseuds/CatherineA
Summary: Sirius throws his hands up. “You know what this means, though.”“It means a lot of things, Padfoot,” says Remus.Sirius ignores him. “The Order will be back. No doubt.”
Relationships: Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marauders & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter
Series: After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556722
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Not Alone

“How is Harry?” asks Remus. 

Lily sighs, pouring three glasses of wine. Sirius grips the counter, glancing sharply at her. She knows he’s just as worried about Harry as she is. 

“He’s alright. He wanted to stay at school so he can be near his friends, I suppose.”

“No. Because Dumbledore talked him into it,” mutters Sirius darkly. Lily and Remus both take a sip of their drinks, but Sirius doesn’t touch his. Lily moves into the sitting room. She settles herself on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. Sirius flops into an armchair, and Remus remains standing by the hearth. 

“Maybe,” says Lily finally. “I’ll talk to him. To Dumbledore.”

Sirius throws his hands up. “You know what this means, though.”

“It means a lot of things, Padfoot,” says Remus. 

Sirius ignores him. “The Order will be back. No doubt.”

Lily closes her eyes, leaning back into the couch cushions. She’s had this couch since they bought their first house, she and James. “I don’t know if I can do it again,” she admits. She opens her eyes and finds Remus watching her intently. She looks away. 

“Do we have a choice?” It’s Remus who asks, and they all know the answer. 

“It’ll be different,” mutters Sirius. 

“No one will believe Dumbledore and Harry, but we need new members,” says Lily thoughtfully. 

Sirius grins. “Well, get this. My cousin, ‘Dora, she’s a new auror. She’d be brilliant.”

“This isn’t a game, Sirius. Nothing about it is brilliant.”

He tenses, and she feels a little guilty. She knows that after everything, after all they have lost, he doesn’t really consider it a joke at all. Their eyes meet, and he nods once at her. She nods back, accepting his silent apology. 

“I can’t think about The Order right now. Harry almost _died_ – “ She cuts herself off. Her son would barely speak to her after, in Dumbledore’s office. He wouldn’t really explain how he had made it out, what had allowed him to make it to the portkey. She turns to Remus. “What’s _priori incantatem_?”

Remus frowns, shaking his head. “It forces a wand to reveal its most recent spells. Why?”

She wraps her fingers around her glass. “When I was up at the school, they mentioned it a couple of times. Harry and Dumbledore did. It had something to do with how he escaped.”

Remus shrugs apologetically. 

“What the Diggorys must be going through right now,” Lily whispers. Lily has endured more than her fair share of tragedy, but she can’t imagine losing a child. The three of them lapse into a long silence as they try to process everything. 

“Maybe this will make more sense in the morning,” says Lily, though she doesn’t believe it even as she says it. She rubs at her eyes. 

“Get some rest, Lils,” says Remus. “I’m sure we’ll be back at the school early tomorrow.” 

She purses her lips but doesn’t disagree. “You’re both welcome to stay here if it’s easier, you know that.”

“I might crash on the couch,” says Sirius, shooting her a questioning glance. Despite herself, the corner of her mouth is tugged upward. She can tell he just wants to stay to make sure she is alright and to avoid being left out of any decisions. 

She stands to go get the air mattresses. “Remus, you might as well stick around.” She doesn’t leave room for argument as she leaves the room. 

She’s tired, she’s upset, she’s scared. But she’s also relieved. _We’ll stick together. All of us, and Harry._ Sirius’s words from so many years ago hadn’t been a lie. No matter what she has to handle in the morning, she is not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of fascinated with playing with this AU where Lily survives. Interested in hearing your thoughts and any ideas for other oneshots in this verse!


End file.
